This invention relates to a wrapper and more particularly for a paperboard wrapper for forming a package having a flanged tray, such as a pie tray.
The art is aware of wrappers for trays, the wrapper being in the general form of a paperboard blank wrapped around a flanged tray, such constructions usually having tabs or flaps to engage either the flange of the tray or the tray itself to inhibit movement of the tray with respect to the wrapper. The resultant package includes a generally rectangular sleeve or tube, open at both ends, with the tray positioned centrally thereof and held in place by flaps, flanges, or gussets.
While satisfactory for the purpose intended, such known flanged tray wrappers suffer the disadvantage of complexity, with their attendant need for cut flaps, panels or gussets.